User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/A Merry SH Christmas Story
It was that time of year again, clear skies and light 'snow kisses' placed themselves on the ground while they floated softly to the ground like fallen feathers of angels. The windy cool breeze added to the atmosphere of the wonderland known as Emvee's winter. Even after chilling blizzard and the lack of crops that were being produced, every one beamed with bright smiles, well, nearly everyone. People decorated their houses with bright angel lights that hung from houses to houses and that slowly yet eventually changed into bright glowing colours and different shades of beautiful reds and greens, while as small flashing, relaxing and calming white lights decorated the light posts of lamps, fencing and many other objects that lay around the town, even old broken boxes in the alley got some treatment. Children ran around with wrapping paper and giggles as the munched cheerfully on sugar coated candy canes and dinned on peppermints. Adults were kissing under mistletoe or even going as far to pre-pose. This time of year was truly one of the greatest times, care-free and no problems, if you exclude the Christmas shopping. Now, where we're our friends 'The Heroes of Emvee' you may ask, well, where are they? They were busy doing their own decorating and present wrapping. Amber, was decorating the christmas tree with Isa, both singing merry tunes- 'Isa, do you know where the star is, you know the one for the top of the tree?' Amber asked as she placed a few baubbles on the tree, each shining with a different pattern or colour representing a scarf of a hero. Isa shook her head- 'Ohhhh...The star? No. Sorry.' Isa replied by shyly scratching the back of her head. Amber nodded and gave a sweet smile- 'Awwe, no worries, I'm sure we'll find it!' Both girls smiled and continued decorating. Kay and Tales were decorating the Citadel by putting up lights, that light up depending on the christmas music that was playing through-out the Citadel. "It's beginning to feel a lot like- FUCK THIS" Kay said as she dropped another light, and in which her cursing actually sounded as if it was a parody of a song. Tales hopped out of the way of the falling light as she held the ladder Kay was propped up on. "YO!" Tales yelled- "Watch where you're dropping those!" Tales shook her fist at Kay playfully,Kay was however tempted to drop one on Tales just because she could. Alyssa, Janet,Joey,Majora and Daf were getting some fire wood. 'Hey, Majora, do you think this christmas...It'll be better?' Alyssa asked. Majora swung around, trying to weild the heavy axe to chop down wood. "H-hu- Oh yeah-!!" Majora smiled as he weezed and panted. It was obvious that this 'axe-work' was tiring. Alyssa giggled-"I guess so since..almost everyone is together.' She gave a slight smile before smacking the shit out off a tree with an axe. Joey and Daf wandered around picking up the wood they had chopped down and allowed Daf to portal it too the Citadel. Joey chuckled knowing that he's get too see his Sheepers once all this was finished. Maxi and Mineko, made little ScarfSnowMen. They borrowed everyones Scarfs and made cute little snowmen out side, (yet near enough that the scarves won't get stolen) and made them line up, almost as if they were on gaurd and watching for anyone who was entering the Citadale. A while later, it was near midnight, and everyone was gathered around the very large Christmas tree. Amber still wondered where the star was, and in a glorious moment of pure genius she asked Mineko to make a snowflake out of Ice. Minkeo gladly agreed, and after, Amber climbed the ladder, with the help of Kay and Tales,and placed it a-top the tree, finishing the tree's dazziling decorations done by Isa. Joey smiled gladly at the work the whole team had put into the decorations, along with Alyssa. Daf popped open a ginger ale-'Cheers!! Merry Christmas!' He cheered as the clock struck 12'. Majora cheered happily as Alyssa sipped her tea. Sheepy, came in late, covered in snow and with a big bag on her back, and when she opened it everyones eyes lit up, 'Merry Christmas guys!' she said, as she handed everyone a present. 'I know I'm a bit late but I hope you can forgive me!' She gave a sheepish smile as she slowly sipped some hot chocolate and sat by Joey. Alyssa gasped as she saw her present, a group painting Sheepy did. Alyssa smiled and hung it up above her throne. Kay gave a smile to her present of a little dragon plush, and Amber couldn't stop laughing in joy of her Wiener 'Sausage-Kun' plush. Isa had recieved many manga, and Daf a huge box of Ginger Ale. Majora got a 'Limited Edition FF:AllGames One Package' Christmas cartridge. Joey smiled and planted a kiss on Sheepy's cheek as he got a Sheep plush and Sheepy, got herself a 'king monkey' plush. Maxi, who recived a 'Steven Universe, Under Tale Mash-up Comic' was spinning around with Mineko who had gained a dozen danishes and a little Jaguar plush. Tales, who sat beside everyone stared at her present. 'Every Shade, Every Colour, Faber Castell Pencils'. She beamed and almost looked like she was going to explode as she wipped out a sketch pad and instantly started drawing with Joy. Near the end of events, everyone calmed down, after forcing Kay into a 'Christmas makes me a Jolly Potato' jumper, and trying to make Alyssa's painting straight, and the panic of the christmas lights almost blowing up, everyone drank some hot coco, and sat in front of the fire-place as they shared stories. This truly was a miracle christmas. Merry (Early) Christmas SH. Category:Blog posts